No Longer Imagine
by ShaharahDatBoi
Summary: Post show. Jack and Phryne have been eloping for sometime. Just a fluff piece. Phryne entertains the idea of being married and stumbles onto a little surprise.


They arrived at the scene of yet another murder. Not overly gruesome but a murder, none the less. Phryne reeled as she felt a wave of nausea pass over her. Her knuckles white as she paused and gripped the banister. "Miss Fisher are you all right?" Jack asked, concern in his eyes.

"Yes. I just thought I was ill for a moment. I'm fine now." He raised his brow questioningly "Really Jack."

He nodded as they continued down the corridor. Jack and the constable turned, shocked by the noise of Phryne heaving into a decorative flower vase. She leaned on it for a moment, Jack moving quickly behind her his hand on the small of her back. "Phryne this isn't good, let's get you home.'

She shooed him away giving him an icy look of warning. "It's the oddest thing I felt so normal just a moment before."

"So, you still feel alright?"

"Yes, as oddly as it sounds. It must have been something from breakfast." Her brows creased as she whispered, "Do you feel alright?" thinking back to the shared meal from her bed.

He stood upright, she could see him moving through a mental checklist. "Yes, but I can eat nearly anything." She nodded agreeing to the sensibility behind this. "Phryne, I insist that you let me take me home"

She groaned. "A compromise." He sighed hearing it more as a statement than a question "You can take me home after we clear the scene."

He put his hand out, pulling back before she shook "In addition a visit to Dr. McMillan, deal or no deal"

"That's hardly a compromise" she shook on it.

She sat gracefully on the table, as her friend waved a towel, finished from drying her hands. She motioned for Phryne to lay flat. "So, you were feeling fine and then removed your lunch the next moment."

Phryne rolled her eyes "Is that Jack's recollection?" She nodded "I felt woozy for a moment, paused collected myself, feeling fine, a moment later I threw up. In a rather expensive looking vase." Mac put a hand to her forehead "At first I thought it to breakfast, something I ate but Jack feels fine."

Mac moved to take her pulse. "So not poisoning." She said with a smile. "How are things with your inspector?"

Phryne sighed, squirmed a bit to get a glare. "He proposed." She admitted.

Mac smiled "Of course he did. What did you think he would do?"

"Of course, I knew it was coming, he is an old-fashioned man. The real trouble was finding the strength to say no"

"Not ready to clip the old wings?"

"I'm not sure anymore. I can no longer see, let alone think about being with anyone else. And when I close my eyes to think about the future all I can see is us."

Mac began to tap on her stomach, she gave an infectious giggle. Mac smiled "Marriage and children?"

"God, I don't know anymore Mac. I thought when I said never I meant it, but now I have Jane and-" she trailed off.

Pausing her tapping "And what?"

"I would love a little Jack Robinson or Phryne." She twiddled her scarf with her hand. "And that terrifies me."

She laughed "Phryne Fisher has met her match!" she stopped her tapping, she knew what was going on.

Mac began palpating "I can only imagine how happy that would make Jack."

"And you?"

"I imagine so."

Mac pulled her up into a seated position, "Well you don't have to imagine anymore." Phryne's smile dipped considerably. Mac gave her a congratulatory grin, clapped her on the shoulder and went back to her desk to rummage through papers.

"I'm going to lay back down." She laid, the world spinning around her. The happy daydream gone and an anxious nightmare beginning. "I feel sick"

"Bin to your right." Mac called without looking up, a smirk on her face.

Back in St. Kilda, she lay sleeplessly on the bed. _How would she tell Jack, should she tell Jack? Of course. Of course, she would._ She closed her eyes, the dizziness remained, she began to cry snuggling into Jack's pillow, searching for his scent, she drifted off to sleep.

That's how he found her face half buried into his pillow, he removed his clothes watching her chest rise up and down. _She is alright._ He reassured himself. He had grown worried when she hadn't rejoined him at the station or called with an update. He sat on the bed moving her hair out of her face moonlight pooling in, it was then he noticed the tear marks still drying on his pillow. He sighed sliding in beside her, pulling her onto his chest. She awoke immediately, he smoothed her hair. "How did it go with Dr. McMillan?"

"Not well." She whispered inaudibly. He began to worry she could feel his heart begin to race beneath her cheek. Similarly, to a bird fluttering about in a cage "Its fine really."

"Phryne are you alright?" his hand slipped to her back where he rubbed circles.

"No." She choked. "I don't know." He hurriedly pulled her to him thinking the worst. "Do you remember when you proposed to me?" she whispered in his ear.

He looked down their eyes met, his wide, hers pooling over with tears. "Yes, it is rather hard to forget."

"It was so hard to say no." she toyed with his hair, looking at the beautiful man. "I wanted to say yes and that scared me." His eyes encouraged her to go on. "So later that night I thought about all of the wonderful things that married couples do and how much I wanted that." She sniffled "And then I thought about how wonderful it would to have a small Jack or a little Phryne running about our feet making who knows what kind of mischief." He laughed, and she smiled. "I'm pregnant." It was like he froze and for a moment she did too.

He sat up moving her with him, he mouthed "what" and smile covering his face and she laughed smiling. He cupped her face with both of his hands, never more excited or happy then now. She was crying he could tell from joy. He kissed her forehead and she hugged him. When they pulled apart she realized he was crying too. He choked out "I thought you were dying."

She laughed "In a small way I am, perhaps I have evolved into the new and improved Phryne."

He laughed looked to drawer where she knew he kept the ring. "Does this mean?"

She smirked and rolled her eyes "Perhaps. One never knows till they try."


End file.
